<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Survivors of Death by KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830425">The Survivors of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon/pseuds/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon'>KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP Character AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aka Wilbur beats the shit out of Dream as he should, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Past Abuse, Protective Wilbur Soot, Revived AU, Scars, Serious Injuries, The Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon/pseuds/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Revived AU! This series was inspired by <a href="https://navy-leader.tumblr.com/">@navy-leader</a> on tumblr. This AU is the 'what if all cannon dead were revived' on the Dream SMP. I do hope you all will enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit &amp; Mexican Dream, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP Character AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breathing Through Allium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you @navy-leader for inspiring me, this whole work is credited to you, love. Here is the link to their <a href="https://navy-leader.tumblr.com/post/644649259512250368/revival-pog">comic</a> , go follow them on tumblr. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The void is more quiet than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur, Tommy, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream haven't had the most eventful of days. Mexican Dream is nowhere to be found, Schlatt is staring into the void, clutching a bottle to his chest, while Tommy and Wilbur are talking, still catching up, despite the fact that Tommy has been dead for a week and hasn't stopped talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy falls quiet to take a breath after finishing the story of what happened to L’manburg, the tired look on his face makes Wilbur smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't get too tired,” Wilbur warns him playfully, “it’d be a shame if you couldn't tell me more, you’ve only been talking for about seven days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scowls at him, yet the look holds no malice. “You're so annoying.” Tommy mutters, biting back a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt whirls around, an incredulous look on his face at the statement. “Says you!” He exclaims, startling both Tommy and Wilbur. “You haven't shut the fuck up since you got here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Wilbur share a look then burst out into laughter, much to Schlatt’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The void falls nearly silent, but it’s not uncomfortable, it's nice, and it’s broken by an ear shattering thunderclap followed by the unmistakable roar of a dragon. The occupants of the void startle, souls nearly leaping from their chests. Tommy snaps towards Wilbur, takes a breath, then is swallowed by the void without so much as a scream. Wilbur dives for him, and disappears just as Tommy did. Schlatt follows, and Mexican Dream last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The void is silent as it always should be.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stares at the book between his hands, a sick smile on his lips as a thunderclap rings through the SMP, his head tilts back as he takes a deep breath, his power running like lightning through his veins. His mask is nowhere to be seen, and it makes the smugness on his face clear as day. A portal to the void rips through the obsidian ceiling of the Dream’s prison cell. Dream stares at it, and his breath hitches as a form falls through it and crashes to the floor, followed by three others. He takes a step back, genuine fear sizing his body at the sight of who </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> he brought back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy groans, biting back a sob at the pain throbbing through his body. Wilbur’s chest spasms and his breathing stutters, trying to inhale past the pain burning through his abdomen. Schlatt sits up with a gag as soon as his back hits the floor, scrambling to the side as his body forces everything in his stomach up. Mexican Dream scoots away from Schlatt, holding a hand to his head as the world spins. He looks around the cell, confusion clouding his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream meets his alter ego’s gaze, and Mexican Dream immediately gets on the defensive, despite the pain in his skull and chest, ignoring the bloodstain of a crossbow bolt on his chest. “¿Dónde estamos?" He growls, which gains the attention of Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glances behind himself then looks to where Mexican Dream is burning a hole through Dream’s skull. Wilbur stares at him, unmoving, as he sits up. The front of Wilbur’s sweater is stained a dark red, both his sweater and trench coat are singed, there's not a part of him that isn't covered in either dirt or soot. Blood drips from the corner of his lips and his head, Wilbur doesn't seem to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream closes the book slowly, dropping it with a stutter, “I… I meant to only revive Tommy…” He says, voice catching when Schlatt spits and turns abruptly, amber rams eyes finding his gaze. The side of his head is bleeding, his suit is also covered in dirt, and there's a faint red smudge at the edge of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur feels rage bubble up inside him, grip going white knuckled as he balls his fits. He lunges at Dream, fist coming down on his face with a sickening crack. Dream’s head snaps backwards and he stumbles to the floor, Wilbur doesn't hesitate to pin Dream with his weight and bring his fist down on the murderer again and again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt scrambles to his feet and musters all the strength he can to pull Wilbur off of Dream, Mexican Dream leaps from his place on the floor to help Schlatt. Wilbur thrashes against them, yelling profanities while Tommy stares up at them, expression disbelieving and terrified between the sight of Dream writhing in pain and Wilbur’s freshly blood stained hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Wilbur hollers, still pulling against Schlatt and Mexican Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're going to fucking kill him Will!” Schlatt shouts back, yanking them further away from Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s no use to you dead man!” Mexican Dream says hurriedly, casting a worried glance at Schlatt, not that he could see it beneath his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He killed my little brother!” Wilbur roars, seething at the man he’d beaten bloody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn't even move, the yelling and heat of the prison cell fading as he blacks out, body going limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallows hard, his entire body aching, his fingers tangling in the bandages around his arms that are coming unraveled, revealing marred skin, scars, cuts, and bruises showing beneetheeth the blood stained cloth. Blood is dripping from his nose and head, getting into his eyes. Tommy whimpers as he forces himself to his knees, Wilbur’s voice loud in his ears. “Wilbur…” Tommy calls, casting a pleading look to the man who has yet to stop yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stops in the middle of a sentence, looking down on Tommy. He rips his arms from Schlatt and Mexican Dream with a glare, quickly crouching down to Tommy’s level. He’s still brimming with rage, but Tommy is more important to him than kicking Dream’s skull in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He says softly, voice gravely from yelling, “I’m sorry for yelling, are you…” He trails off, staring at Tommy, noticing that it’s blaringly obvious that Tommy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is not okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shakes his head, a few tears falling down his face as blood continues to get in his eyes from his busted forehead. Wilbur wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side. Tommy flinches with his entire body at the pain that sparks across his skin. Wilbur cringes to himself and softens his voice, “Close your eyes,” He whispers, “it’ll eventually stop the stinging.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy does as Wilbur says. Wilbur looks up to Schlatt and Mexican Dream, opening his mouth to say something when the lava curtain to their right falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lava falls to reveal Sam, he’s breathing heavily, having been summoned to the prison and sprinted to Dream’s cell when he heard yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur curls around Tommy protectively and pulls his body to his chest. He sets his arms under Tommy’s knees and back then pushes himself to his feet, standing with Tommy secure in his arms. Tommy leans further into Wilbur’s chest, suppressing another whimper of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stares, speechless. Four people are standing before him, four people who should be dead, the kid he let die is in one of their arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How…” He manages after a long silence, gaze fixed on Tommy, which Wilbur doesn't really appreciate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt looks back to where Dream should have been, to tell Sam how, but his response dies on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream’s gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcomes Sweet As Whisky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all: Hey this is amazing, please write more!!!!!<br/>Me: No manches…. O///O</p><p>Okay, actually though, I apologize for this taking so long. The week I had intended to grind down on this chapter I had to take a visit down to South Carolina for my grandmothers funeral. It has been an eventful month. My grading period ends this friday and then it's spring break! Then we'll be back to your regularly scheduled every other week programing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s different being beneath the stars again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's different feeling wind through your hair again, the faint nip of cold at the tips of your nose and ears, the solidity of ground underfoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These thoughts are shared between the newly resurrected dead as they walk away from the prison and to Tommy’s house. It had been silent as Sam watched the four go, somewhere between a state of shock, grief, and sickening worry, for Dream had escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still unknown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is held close to Wilbur, having fallen asleep by the time Sam had navigated them out of the prison. Wilbur leads them down the Prime Path, passing buildings old and new, he’d be smiling if it weren't for the fact that Tommy keeps whimpering in pain while he sleeps. Schlatt’s following Wilbur from behind, trying to stay on the Prime Path and walk in a straight line. Mexican Dream is sticking close to Schlatt’s side, looking around wildly, muttering a prayer under his breath, Schlatt thinks he hears something about zombies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur turns the corner to Tommy's house, stopping at the sight of it. It's still the same dirt hut it was always known to be, but… someone had planted flowers outside of it. Roses, red and white tulips, and lily of the valley line the path to Tommy's door and even grow on the dirt roof. The delicate things sway in a soft breeze, shining underneath a bright moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” He whispers, causing Schlatt and Mexican Dream to look at him for a brief moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas loves flowers.” Mexican Dream mutters, kneeling down to snap a rose's stem and bring it to his nose to smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt looks to become increasingly uncomfortable the longer Wilbur and Mexican Dream stare at the beauty that has taken over Tommy’s land. He weaves his way through them, grumbling underneath his breath as he makes his way into Tommy’s house. He’s about it slam it shut when he hesitates, looks behind his shoulder, then begrudgingly holds the door open for Wilbur and Mexican Dream. Schlatt keeps his gaze fixed on the ground as he holds the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur wordlessly walks past Schlatt into Tommy’s house, shoulders falling in relief when he sees Tommy’s bed backed against the wall in his main room. He gently sets Tommy down, sighing as the strain on his arms dissipates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt lets the door close once Mexican Dream steps through. Mexican Dream sighs heavily and slides onto the floor next to the door, rose stem gripped in his hand tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt hesitates to step further into the room, watching Wilbur tentatively pull a blanket over Tommy. He hugs himself tight as a fleeting thought crosses his mind, a memory, a reminder of when he had been the subject of Wilbur’s attention in a similar situation years ago, when they were younger, and thought they meant it when they said ‘forever.’ They couldn't have been older than Tommy, probably younger, when Wilbur was helping Schlatt into bed with tears running down his face for the pain his best friend had been in. Although hybrids had won their rights and been free for years they were still the subject of oppression and violence. Wilbur and Schlatt had been simply walking home, a calm night's stroll underneath a blanket of clouds and stars had turned into a bloody street fight with Wilbur’s guitar broken over the head of one of the boys who had attacked them. Because Schlatt had horns and a tail that had peeked out from underneath his sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur pulls away from Tommy, the same memory playing through his mind. He turns, finding Schlatt’s stare, and he just knows, because he had known Schlatt once, and Schlatt had known him, they had known each other better than they had known themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur opens his mouth, taking the smallest step forward-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you fucking dare.” Schlatt growls, hooved fingers digging into his already tattered suit jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur closes his mouth abruptly, and the small look of guilt that had crossed his face falls into contempt. “Are you serious?” He asks, bemused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt nods, forcing himself to meet Wilbur’s eyes. “I know how you are, we know how this’ll end.” He mutters, though his words are clear to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you suddenly know me?” Wilbur questions, a smile appearing on his lips as rage boils in his blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mexican Dream looks up at them, fearful concern surfacing within him. He already gets the idea that he’s about to bear witness to a years long argument, decades worth of heartache and heartbreak, something that goes deeper than even family ties. A broken promise between two souls made for one another in the form of two best friends that didn't get their forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mexican Dream pushes himself to his feet, pointedly walking between Schlatt and Wilbur. He crosses the room and sets the rose next to Tommy’s head then runs a careful hand over his hair. Mexican Dream hesitates, looking at both Schlatt and Wilbur and their pissed off expressions. He shakes his head, disappointed. "Dios ayude a estos dos." He mummers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna sit outside for a while,” He announces loudly, "buenas noches imbéciles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Schlatt watch him leave, shutting the door quietly while casting a scowl over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighs after a long moment then slumps to the floor, carding a gentle hand through Tommy's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt's look of disdain softens, and he grumbles quietly. "Look, I'm sorry, just…" He gains a far off look in his eyes as he turns away. "I really didn't want to come back." He mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither did I," Wilbur snaps, keeping his voice low, "but here we are and it's not like I'm going to kill myself and go back to the void alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt shifts uncomfortably and runs a hand through already messy hair before sighing and walking over to sit next to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to be better this time around." He says confidently, trying to catch Wilbur's gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glares at him, "You said that before I left our home server," He snarls, "then you decided to run against me, exile my little brother and I, then go to war with us." His gaze holds nothing but malice as he stares Schlatt down. "Some best friend you were." He seethes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything Schlatt could have rebutted with dies in his throat as shame overtakes him. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a careful breath then opens them and forces himself to his feet. “I’m gonna visit L’manburg.” He says as he walks out, not catching the way Wilbur sized up at the mention of his country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors open and close, leaving Wilbur and Tommy alone. Wilbur huffs, pushing away several feelings along the lines of grief, resentment, and disquietude crawling up his throat. He looks to Tommy, watching the way he winces and mummers in his sleep. Wilbur shuffles around to stretch his legs into a comfortable position as he takes Tommy’s hand in his and rests his head in the crook of his arm on the edge of Tommy’s bed. It’s comfortable for now but Wilbur knows he’ll wake up with a crick in his neck come morning, he honestly couldn't care. His breathing slows with the comfort of Tommy’s hand in his, the fact that his brother's skin is warm and not deathly cold as it had been in the void. He moves his thumb to find Tommy’s pulse point and exhales a heavy breath as he feels a steady beat. He shifts one more time before letting the tension his his shoulder go, relaxing as the ache in his chest lesses, and closes his eyes when Tommy’s hand tightens around his own. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Come dawn the news of a resurrection and Dream’s escape had gotten to even the furthest reaches of the SMP.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Dios ayude a estos dos.” - “God help these two.”<br/>“buenas noches imbéciles." - “goodnight assholes/morons/idiots.”</p><p>I'd like to remind the viewers of this fic that my decision to continue this AU was one that was made impulsively. I'm a dumbass. Considering I didn't have anything planned in the slightest in terms of world building or plot... this could come out messy, that is not my hope nor my intent. I simply ask for your patience, as it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There might be another chapter. &gt;:)<br/>Edit: HEY I FORGOT THAT NOT EVERYONE SPEAKS SPANISH MD SAID "Where are we?" SORRY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>